Thanksgiving
by narwhayley
Summary: The team is over at Prophet's house for a nice meal. Oneshot


Hi people. Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Or Happy Friday!

Insert Witty Remark about not owning CMSB Here.

* * *

From his place on the couch, Prophet heard the footsteps come up his steps and a hand knock on his door. He didn't invite anyone but knew exactly who was outside his door. "It's open come in," he yelled.

Sam Cooper walked in, with a large plastic dome, embellished with the logo of their favorite restaurant. It was fogged up with steam, probably contained a decently sized turkey. Coop headed towards the kitchen to put the stuff down. While turning the volume down on his football game, Prophet got off the couch and followed Cooper.

Right as the turkey was placed on the table, another knock interrupted them. Without any notice, Beth barged in, grinning. "I've got green bean and salad so we don't have heart attacks by the end of today." Coop and Prophet chuckled and Beth put her food on the table. The three went back to the living room, sat back on the couch, and bickered and watched TV, waiting for their last two teammates to arrive.

Finally, just fifteen minutes late, the older three agents heard yelling and laughing from the driveway. Somehow the two younger agents had arrived at the same time. Two similarly dressed people came into the room trying to push each other away. Gina with a pecan pie in one hand and a pumpkin pie on the other, and Mick with rolls and a couple bottles of wine, of course. Exchanging pleasantries and kicking off their garments, the two were teased about being late and coming together.

They were all somewhat alone on Thanksgiving. That morning, Cooper helped prep a soup kitchen. But he didn't have any plans for dinner. Beth had no family or friends in the area and was planning on getting paperwork done. Prophet was just going to drink and watch football all day. It was decent enough for him he guessed. Gina would of gone to visit her family. But everyone noticed that after LaSalle family reunions Gina was always tense and stressed out. Mick didn't understand Thanksgiving. There was nothing open, however, on that day, no bars, no people, no nothing, so he was bored out of his mind too.

So they all gathered and had their Thanksgiving together. Pitching in so no one really had to do much work. The last two dishes were put in with all the others. Prophet spooned his mashed potatoes into a bowl and got out a serving spoon for the gravy. Paper plates and plastic silverware was taken out. Napkins were plucked out of their plastic package. Everything was switched around and lined up buffet style on the counter closest to the living room. After everyone's plates were filled up to the point where Prophet complained about his carpets, they all sat in the living room, glasses and plates on the coffee table.

The TV was turned down to a point where they could all hear each other, but still eat at the same time without silence. Good natured insults and backhanded compliments were flinged at each other. Eyes were rolled, people were slapped, and everyone got just a tiny bit tipsy. Not that they would admit it though.

It was their somewhat new tradition. On holidays, the team would just show up at Prophet's place. While his place wasn't the largest in the world, everyone else lived in apartments. There was no planning involved, no sign up sheet dictating who brought what. But somehow everything just worked out. There was no awkwardness between them. No inappropriate or pushy relatives. These people were as close as family as people could get.

* * *

Hi people. Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays. And I thought I would write a few words on it. And to add to CMSB's collection of stories. So here is this one shot. So you guys don't have to wait forever for another chapter now haha.

Hmmm about the other story... the one I started over the summer... let's just say message me if you want the outlineish version of it haha xP. I am super duper sorry though. So much school work with SATs and test and classes and whatever. And the holiday season.

Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! I encourage you to write too. It doesn't need to be that long. Review if you want to. I'd love it though. But yeah, thanks for sticking around!


End file.
